


What if ..........?

by jackass2016



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackass2016/pseuds/jackass2016
Summary: In this story I want to imagine what would have happened if Tony didn't love Pepper and was the playboy and Natasha had to get in his company no matter how . Forget whatever you saw in the movie this story's world is different . And in this story people are extra horny so don't get suprised if they do some wierd things





	1. the beggining

Natasha waited before director Nick Fury's office . Fury had told her to come see him because he had a new mission for her . The secretary nod Natasha and she stood up to go to his office . Natasha liked Fury not only because he was her chief officer but because of his bravery and looks . 

 

In the office Fury was sitting in his expensive chair and had some cases on his desk which Natasha gussed that where for her . She got near the desk and Fury told her to sit . As she sat on the comfortable chair Fury came across the desk and faced her . He leaned on the desk and started talking ." I have got another mission for you agent Romanov . This is a top secret mission about one of our candidates for the new programe the Avengers ." He handed her the file . 

 

Natasha opened the case and started looking trough it .  
It was a file about the famouse billionare , playboy and newley superhero Tony Stark . She looked at Fury ." So Stark is the Iron Man so what are we going to do about it ?" 

 

"We need to keep a close eye on him and as you know Stark dosen't trust many people and he likes hot women . So as far as you are both a very skillful spy and an attractive woman we came to a conclusion that you are the most qualified person to be put on this case ."

 

Natasha nodded her head in agreament . She new that he was right she was both a very good spy and also a smoking hot lady . She looked at Fury ." So I have to get close to Stark and keep a close eye on him and look after him thats it ?" 

 

"Yes but you have to get very close to him so much that he trusts you in everything ." Fury came closer ." And nothing should stop you agent Romanov I want you to use every tactic and do anything to get to him and your cover should not be blown . Do anything that he tells you to do . Don't stop at nothing . You won't need to report daily because it is very dangerous . And no other agent knows you and nobody will get anywhere near you so don't expect any support or back up this is a one person mission . So are you in ?"

 

Natasha looked at Fury and gave him a devoulish smile . "So when can we start?" . Fury grinned and handed her another file ." Your name is Natalie Rushman . You are an expert in managment and a very good secretary . Natasha I know it would be asking a lot and rude in some ways but you need to act like a dirty woman as well because Stark likes those kind of woman and as they say has a thing for them . "

 

Natasha tought with herself that this mission could be the hardest in her life because others where in other ones she usually played around with her targets and they would lose their minds but this Tony Stark is very hard to deal with . 

 

The next day she was in an elavator in the enourmus Stark tower . She was dressed to kill and had to deal with some prics in the way. Even a man tried to grope her but she gave him a look that will give him nightmares in the following week . So she got to the top floor and where Tony Stark's office was . She walked to the secretary . "Hi I am Natalie Rushman I came here for the interview . " Stark's secretary (Pepper Potts) looked at the young woman . She taught that there was another bitch who thinks that they can have a job here only by wearing sluty outfits . "Nice to meet you Miss Rushman . Mr Stark is expecting you at his office ." Pepper gave a fake smile . Natasha walked to the office . You couldn't say an office because it was as big as an appartement and the decoration was perfect .

 

At the end of the office stood a handsome Tony Stark . He had his back to her but turned around as he turned a smile formed on his face . She looked hotter than he expected . He was undressing her in his mind as she called him out of his taughts ." Mr.Stark are you okay ?"  
Oh god even her voice is sexy he told himself . "Call me Tony please Miss Rushman." He said ." Gosh where are my manners . Sit please ." 

 

She accepted his invitation and sat on the couch . He walked to her and stood behind the couch she was sitting on ." You know Miss Rushman hundreds of hot women approach me in a day to only say hi . Can you guess how many approach for a job ?"  
Natasha looked at him and faked a toughtful face ." I guess thousands ."  
Tony smiled ." Your right Miss Rushman and can you tell me what makes me to chose you over them ?"

Natasha liked the way it was going because the easiest way to a mans heart is trough his pants and they havent known each other for ten minutes and he was already openning his pants for her . 

 

Natasha stood up and faced him . She closed the gap between them so much that her lips where inches apart from his ." Because I am willing." Tony liked where this was going but he would enjoy it if he could play with her more ." Your willing to what ?" 

 

Natasha was worried because he had more self control than her other targets but she liked it at the same time . It would be good to have someone to control himself in a sexual intercourse . She got closer to him ." To do anything that you want ." As she said it Tony kissed her hard on the lips . 

 

The kissing went on until Tony grabbed her ass and picked her up . He carried her around the room until they reached his table . He put her on the table and both started cleaning the table like their life depended on it . As the table was cleaned Tony moved onto her blouse . He liked it when woman wore button up blouses he like to unbutton them .

 

He opened her blouse and her D-cup breasts became visible .he reached behind her back and unclasped her bra . He couldn't believe what he was seeing . Her tits where the best tits in the world . He could't resist the temptation anymore and started licking her right nipple which was very hard . Natasha's moans filled the room . Tony started plating with her other tit with his hand so making her moan louder . 

 

He made his way down her stomach kissing every part of body until he got to her skirt . He wanted to unzipp it but after some unsuccessful attempts he ripped her skirt apart ." Eager aren we?" She said with a laugh . "Don't worry honey I will buy you a better one ." Tony answeared her . 

 

Now there was only one thing between Tony and his goal : panties . He pushed them out of his way and loomed at her shaven and tight pussy . He started licking her This sent pleasure to every part of her body . Tony was working on her core when he suddenly pushed two fingers in her clit . The sudden penetration made Natasha jump and scream in pleasure . 

 

Tony then inserted another finger then after it another one to double the pleasure . His fingers worked like magic and sent Natasha over the edge . As her walls began to tighten around his fingers Tony build up his pace and was at maximum speed to give her the best orgasm of her life . Natasha knew that she couldn't take it anymore so she pushed his head to her clit and screamed for the last time before her juices floated over Tony's face .

 

After he was done Tony picked her up and carried her to the couch that he picked her up from . Tony sat on the couch and started playing Angry Birds with his phone .

 

It took Natasha a few minutes to be able to walk . She got up from the couch and picked up her bra and blouse and put them on . "Do you wanna be my personal assistance ?" Tony asked her while checking his e-mails . 

 

Natasha froze and turned around ." Are you serious ?"

"Im always serious sweetheart . But if you don't want it you can be the secretary you appealed for ."

 

Natasha sat on the couch near him . "No I love the offer but why me ?"

 

Tony locked his phone and looked inside her warm blue eyes ." Because your smart , hot and something tells me that I can trust you ."

 

He put his hand on her bare legs ." And on the other side I haven't gotten inside you and fucking your personal assistance is way easier than fucking a simple secretary . So what do you say ?" 

 

Natasha couldn't believe her luck . Before coming here she was thinking how to get into his office but now she was here pantless and offered to become Tony Stark's personal assistance .

 

She smiled at Tony ." Congratulations Mr Stark you have got yourself a new personal assistance ." 

 

Tony smiled and then looked at his watch ." Cmon honey lets find you something to wear ." He said while getting up and going to his closet . After a couple of minutes he came out of it with a pair of brown pants . Natasha tried them on and found out that they where extremley tight which made her butt become more irrestistable . 

 

"So as the new personal assistance what are my responsibilities ?" Natasha asked him as she adjusted her bra .

"Very simple . You take care of all of my meetings , making sure I go to them , visiting my house every once in a while and by once in a while I mean everyday if you could at nights and taking care of all my erections ." He took her hand as they walked to the door . 

 

Stark tower's last floor was a very beautifull and strange place . The secretary's room was cut from the outside world by a tinted glass which was also soundproof meaning that you could do anything that you want . The office had a soundproof wall as well and the door system was programmed in a way that you only could open the door from inside or have the password that only Tony had . This meant that the only way Pepper could contact the office was with the phone .

 

Pepper had fun times in the office as well . The first few days she and Tony used to have sweaty sex for a couple of times but after a short time she got old boring for Tony and he left her for another woman . Nowadays Pepper would sit in the office watch porn and masturbate in dream of it be her getting pumped by Tony rather than those sluts . 

 

So it was no different day , Tony was having sex with another hot woman and Pepper was sitting there masturbating over some porn movies when Tony and Natasha walked out . She qouickly got rid of the porn and stood up ." Pepper meet our new personal assistance Miss Rushman ." Tony announced . 

 

You could tell that Pepper was jealouse that Natasha was selected as his personal assistance only after 20 minutes ." Congratulations Miss Rushman ." Pepper faked a smile . So Pepper if you could show Natalie around and tell her about her new responsibilities and if there is not a problem take her to my house and show it to her . So I am going to leave you two ladies alone hope you get along ." Tony walked out of the office .

 

Pepper looked at Natasha (Natalie is her fake ID) ." So your the new one . Lets get going I will tell you your responsibilities on our way ." Pepper picked up her purse .

 

They got in Peppers car . It was a yellow Porch 911 . Pepper handed Natasha a file and as Natasha went trought she started talking . "These are the things that you need to do . Meetings are the most important ones because Tony is quite bored at these events he dosen't like them at all . Next comes the events . You have to be very carefull that Tony dosen't drink too much and hook up with women ."

 

"How am I sopposed to stop him ?" Natasha cut her off . 

 

"The same way you got to reach the position your in ." Pepper said with a smirk . 

 

The rest of the journey was spent in silent . They reached Tony's house and went inside and Pepper showed Natasha around . 

 

Their final destination was the bed room ." So this is the bedroom where probably would spend most of your time with Tony ."

 

Natasha got tired of Peppers sarcasm because it was comming out of her mouth for most of the day . She grabbed Peppers hand and turned her to face her ." Look I am tired of your bullshit . What the hell is wrong with you ? I am trying to be cool but you won't let go cmon I am sure we can work this out ."

 

Pepper let out a deep breath . "Okay Im sorry . I think I am a little jealous ."

 

"So can you help me a little ? I am sure we can help eachother ." 

 

"Sure . What do you want help with ?" 

"I assume that you and Tony where together for a while I wanna know ho w he is ? What does he like ? You know I really wanna hold onto this job ."

 

"Oh you want to know about that stuff . Look honey I have to asure you he will fuck the shit out of you ."

 

Natasha looked shocked ." No not about those stuff . I wanna know about how to be a better person in his eyes ."

 

Pepper laughed at her last words . After a while she was able to talk ." That is what I am telling you dummy . The key to Tony Stark's heart is sex . Only sex . If you want me I can tell you about how he is in the bed . that is the only way I can help you ."

 

"So go on then tell me about it ." 

 

"No, no everythings comes with a price ."

 

"So what is your price ?" 

As Natasha said that a devilish smile formed on Peppers face.

Natasha rolled her eyes . She knew what was going to happen afterwards so she tried to just go on with it because if she didin't and tried to fight it it would be very gard to deal with . So she took a step forward and kissed Pepper on the lips . Pepper didn't hesitate and opened her mouth to let her tongue in . 

Pepper reached behind Natasha and grabbed her ass . She squeezed it very hard feeling all of it . Pepper could swear that this was the finest ass that she had ever touched . Pepper broke the kiss and started licking her neck , she bit down her neck to make her moan loudly . 

Natasha led them to the bed and pushed Pepper down on it . She then crawled on the bed in a sexy motion and got on top of Pepper and resumed the kissing . 

As their tongues where wresteling Pepper reached with her habds to cup Natasha's ass again . God it felt so good to touch her every part of her body was perfect . Natasha then broke the kiss and started unbuttoning Pepper's blouse as Pepper did to her as well . 

Natasha kissed and bit Pepper's neck for a while then moved down to reach her tits . Her nipples where rock hard and she loved it this way because they where easier to suck on or be bitten . Natasha started sucking on her right nipple and massaged the other .

"OH FUCK ! YEAH JUST LIKE THAT!"

She then moved downwards and on her way she kissed every part of Pepper's body . Natasha got to her paties and yanked them off . She smelled the panties and licked them , she smelled and tasted Pepper's juices then moved it towards Pepper's face . Pepper held up her head and took the panties in her mouth , tasting her wet pussy . 

Natasha looked at her juicy and shaven pussy . She kissed her clit and in response Pepper let out a little moan and bit her bottom lip . Natasha moved for her prey and bit her pussy lips . 

"OH MY! DO IT AGAIN ! AGAIN !"

Natasha did as she was told and bit her pussy lip another time this time making her scream . She parted Pepper's pussy lips apart and moved towards them . She licked them a little then put her tongue inside her . 

Pepper was already in another world . She pushed her hips up and put her hand over Natasha's head forcing it down so she could move her tongue deeper in her .

Pepper felt the first sings of the orgasm so did Natasha . She got her tongue out of her pussy which was followed by a dissapointed groan . Then without any warning Natasha pushed two fingers inside her pussy making her cum straigh away .

This was one of the best orgasms of Pepper's life . She couldn't breath properly for a couple of minutes . Natasha crawled up to Pepper and kissed her hard on the lips , letting she tast herself . 

After a few seconds Pepper got up and opened a drawer near the bed . Natasha was on her stomach thinking about how far would this mission go but as she was thinking she felt something cold rubbing on her ass cheeks and nearing her asshole . 

As soon as she tried to get up she was pushed on the bed by Pepper . 

"You gave me something and I'm going to repay you but in the hard way ." Pepper whispered in her ear .

Natasha looked over her shoulder and saw what was being rubbed on her ass cheeks . It was a huge plastic strap-on which was at least 10 inces and was very thick but the strange thing about it was that it looked liked a real cock . In fact it lookdd like that she was born with it that's how real it was .

Pepper looked at Natasha's face and when she found out that she was starring at her fake meat she was on the moon . She was enjoying this very much this that Natasha was so stunned by the toy that she couldn't even blink or take her eyes off it made her more turned on .

She adjusted the head of it on the entrance of Natasha's ass and lowered herself on her .

"Ouch ! What the fuck are you doing ?"

She was tighter than she taught so she pushed harder which made Natadha scream but it didn't stop her from thrusting hard in her ass . Her thrust was so powerful that it took half of the strap-on in her lover's ass . 

"AHHH! MOUTHERFUCKER!" Natasha sweared loudley but Pepper didn't care the only thing on her mind was that how she could tear this ass apart so she started thrusting slow and deep so Natasha's ass would open up for her harder thrusts .

Pepper countinued her hard thrusts . Her thrusts where deep and hard . After a while pain in Natasha's ass was gone and it was replaces with pure pleasure . 

"HARDER !"

"Harder what ?" Pepper played with her . 

"Fuck me harder ! Do it harder . Tear my ass up ." Natasha beged .

"As you wish ." Was Pepper's answear as she thrusted in her harder .

Pepper put her hand on Natasha's clit and massaged it sending shivers of pleasure to her body . 

Pepper then with her other hand reached and grabbed her breast and pinched the nipple . Pepper had her fun time with Tony's meeters as well . Most of them where still horny after they came out of the office so it have Pepper the opportunity of having a little fun . 

"Wanna ride me ?"

Natasha didn't expect this question . She nodded and in a blink of an eye she was rolled over and now she was on top .

Pepper put her hands on Natasha's perfect tits and sqeezed them hard . Natasha started riding in a slow rhythem but Pepper wasn't satisfied by this and got control again as she pumped her huge strap-on inside her ass . 

Natasha felt her second orgasm building up so she rided harder . Pepper understood that she was ready to come so she thrusted deep and fast in her . 

"YEAH LIKE THAT ! HARDER ! OMG I'M GONNA CUM !"

With one hard and deep thrust Pepper finished Natasha . Natasha was so tired that she couldn't even sit on Pepper's lap so she fell over her naked and sweaty body .

Pepper brushed Natasha's hair with her hand and how much she hated her when she entered the office but now she was on a bed with Natasha on her chest and with her strap-on in her ass . After a long time Pepper felt very happy and she didn't know why she was making such a big deal out of this .

She smiled at the red head beauty that was resting on her chest . She closed her eyes and rewinded everything that happened today . After a while she fell sleep .


	2. pain in the ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the last chapter . And I hope you enjoy this one as well .

Natasha opened her eyes and she saw that it has became day . She felt a hand on her body which tried to pull her to itself . She looked around her shoulder and saw that it was Pepper and she noticed that something was still in her butt .

She reached with her hand and grabbed the thing . Once it was pulled out she discovered it was the strap-on that Pepper fucked her with last night . She looked at Pepper her body shined in the sunlight .

"Hello Miss Rushman can I do something for you ?" Came a sound out of nowhere .

"FUCK ! Who the hell are you ?" Natasha said with her hand on her heart .

"I am JARVIS Miss Rushman . Mr Stark asked to see you at his office at 10 o'clock ."

Natasha looked at the clock and saw that it was 8 in the morning this meant that she had two hours to get ready .

"Pepper . Pepper Get up we have to go . It's getting late ."

Pepper opened her eyes and sat on the bed . She yawned and stretched her body .

"What do you want ? I was having a sweet dream ."

"Cmon get up we have to get ready to go to work ."

Natasha rose up from the bed and went to the kitchen to find something to eat . Pepper opened a drawer and found one of Tony's expensive shirts to put on then made her way to the kitchen .

When she got there Natasha had already found some milk and cereals and had a mouthful of them . Pepper looked inside the fridge and found a sandwich which looked like it was good and took a bit from it .

She then came behind Natasha and smacked her ass . 

"Ouch ! What the hell is wrong with you ?" Natasha said as she looked at her red butt .

Pepper gigled at her reaction and ate the rest of the sandwich .

After eating breakfast they got dressed and ready to go to work but as they where about to leave the house Pepper's phone started ringing .

"Hello ?"

"Hi Pepper it's Tony ."

"Hey Tony what's up ?"

"Nothing really . You are with Natasha right ?" Pepper rolled her eyes . Men whenever they see a bad girl they can't stop thinking about her .

"Yes Tony why ?"

"You know I have somethings to do and I won't be in my office today so I wanted to see if you don't mind showing Natasha her new place ?" 

Pepper was on the moon but tried to hide her happiness over hearing the request ." Ofcourse not Tony she actually seems like a cool girl ."

"Thanks a lot Pepper hope you have a good day ."

Pepper looked at her phone . Oh it's gonna be a great day she told herself .

She returned to the car where Natasha was waiting for her . "Change of plans get in the car ." Pepper told her .

"So what is the new plan ?" Natasha asked as she tried to fasten her seatbelt . 

"Tony asked me to take you on a ride to show you around ." Pepper said with a big smile on her face . She started the car and took off .

After a while She looked at Natasha , she was rubbing some lipstick on her lips ." While we are on our way and you don't have anything to do and we have a long ride would you do me a favour ?"

Natasha took her eyes off the mirror and looked at her . "Sure what ?"

Pepper put her hand between her legs and bit her bottm lip . "Would you lick me there baby ?"

"You serious ?" Natasha said as she raised her eyebrow .

"Please baby I need it ." Pepper made a puppy eye .

Natasha rolled her eyes ." Whatever." She unfasened her seatbelt and leaned so she could reach between her legs . She unzipped her pants but as she was about to take her pants off something hit her head . 

She looked at the thing and couldn't believe what she was seeing . It was the same strap-on that she rode last night . She looked at Pepper in disbelif . 

"Actually I was planing on fucking you in the elevator or a bathroom or something but now that the plans have changed a blowjob would be good ." Pepper told her shocked lover .

Natasha couldn't believe it . Pepper was the most insane person she has ever met in her entire life but her craziness was turning her on . She looked at Pepper and suddenly jumped on her and kissed her hard on the lips .

Pepper tried to control the car and kiss her at the same time but her job got much harder when Natasha climbed on her lap . She had two choices either to push Natasha off or to come to an stop and continue their love making session . 

"Fuck the car ." Pepper said as she pulled over . She reached with her hand to unbotton Natasha's blouse . Natasha helped her to take the blouse off leaving her with only her bra . 

Pepper unclasped the bra and threw it away . Her head was now only inches apart from Natasha's rock hard nipple . She broke the kiss and got her right nipple in her mouth sucking on it then she bit it a little .

"OH my god your so good ." Natasha moaned in pleasure .

Pepper used her right hand to unzipp Natasha's pants . She then took them off and positioned the strap-on at her pussy's opening .

She rubbed the dildo on her clit for a while making her frustrated and hornier . 

"Put it in ." Natasha said as she was shaking .

"Beg for it ."

"Never."

Pepper rubbed the dildo on her clit again .

"Ok . Please put it in me ."

"Beg ."

Natasha closed her eyes not wanting to look in Pepper's eyes while she begged . She had survived the toughest torture against experts but now she was going to beg for a fake cock . 

"I beg you put it in me ."

"As you wish my dear ." With that said Pepper pumped her hard sending 6 inches of plastic meat inside her . 

"Oh my god . YES !YES ! Just like that yes ." Pepper was very happy that she got Natasha to moan on her cock infact this started to build her own orgasm .

Natasha's big tits bounced up and down as she rode Pepper . Natasha felt herself reaching an orgasm so she rided harder and faster taking herself to another world .

Pepper realised that she was getting closer so she tried to match her rhythem so she could come sooner . Pepper got hold of her breasts and pinched the nipples .  
Natasha let out a scream .

"OH GOD IM GONNA CUM!"

Natasha shaked for the last time and then fell on Pepper's chest . Pepper brushed her hair and kissed her forehead . 

There was a sudden sound of tires and sirens . Then a door opened and then got shut . She heard the sound of somebody walking towards the car . She looked in the mirror and saw a policeman coming to her .

As the officer aproached the car she tried her best smile . "Hi is there a problem officer ?" She felt a little awkwar because Natasha was resting on her chest naked .

The officer pushed his sunglasses down as he checked both of them out but he seemed more intrested in Pepper .

He stepped away from the car ." Ma'am I need you to step out of the vehicle ." 

Pepper really wanted to avoid herself being seen with a strap-on ." Is that really necessary officer ?" Pepper asked him hoping that he would reconsider his request .

The officer repeated himself ." Miss I am only going to ask once . Step out of the car ."

Pepper unhooked the dildo so when Natasha was pushed of her it would remain in her . She zipped her pants and got out of the car .

Once outside the officer asked her to put her hands on the roof of the car and lean on it . Pepper did as she was told then officer moved behind her . 

He groped her ass and squeezed it hard . When Pepper tried to turn around he pushed himself on her . He then humpex her a few times before reaching for her tits and squeezing them .

"You know miss I could easily let you go with a 600 dollar ticket but then I tought when a bitch can afford this kind of car she can easily pay it so why would I wanna bother myself when I can enjoy it a little ." He whispered inside her ear . 

Pepper tried to free herself but he threated that he would arrest her and fill her for violance against police this worked a little as Pepper stoped resisting .

"So yhen listen missy you and I will go to that park and you would give me a very good blowjob I might then reconsider how you and your friend where fucking in public ."

He grabbed her hands with one of his then took her ponytail in other hand as he guided her to the park . 

Once inside her let go of her hands so she could start her job . Pepper got on her knees and unfastened his belt The unzipped his fly . Once she was done with his pants she pulled down his boxers then a semi erect 8 inches cock hit her face .

She took it in her hand and stroke it . His cock got bigger with every stroke . Pepper then licked it from down to top then sucked on his balls . She kissed it's tip and she could feel the precum already . 

Finally she took the tip of it in her mouth . She then got about 6 inches in and started to suck properly . She tried to go deeper and while trying to deep throat him massaged his balls . Don't get me wrong she hated doing it but she wanted it to be fast so she would be done .

The officer was wnjoying it a lot . There was noway he taught that in his hot and shitty day he would get a blowjob from a beautiful red head in the park . He looked down at her she reminded him of a pornstar who looked just like her . 

She finally managed to get him al the way inside her mouth but this wasn't the end . He grabbed her head and rammed his dick right down her throat . He knew that he was ready to cum so he tried to hit the end of her throat one more time than cum there . So he thrusted and thrusted so he was no longrr able to hold it back . 

He hit it one last time then holded her steady and came down her throat . She was hating every single moment of it because other than what he was doing in her throat her head was buried in a bunch of public hair .

He held his cock in her mouth until every single drop of cum was out of him then pulled up his pa ts and went for his car .

Pepper on the other hand was having a hard time only trying to breath . She was happy that she didn't have to take off any of her clothes so she up and headed to the car .

Natasha had already woken up and was fully dressed . Once Pepper got in the car she took her eyes of her phone ." So how was the officer ?" She said with sarcasm all over it .

Pepper gave her a death stare ." Shut the fuck up ." She turned the car on and headed towards the city .

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter has ended I look forward to writting new chapters .


End file.
